


Cavorting With The Lads - HQAU Week Challenge

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Different Sports, HQAU Week Challenge, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for the HQAU Week Challenge on Tumblr. Seven different AU prompts for the week. Each pairing has a different story and a different prompt. Rating from G to Teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Coffee Shop AU - Asahi/Nishinoya

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of one shots that I limited myself to one thousand words each for simply due to time restrains. I under went this challenge to highlight some ships I have never written but was super excited to do. Much thanks and enjoy.

With a little extra change jingling in his pocket, Yuu Nishinoya all but danced along the footpath. Although the morning was foggy, overcast, a little windy and no doubt the bottom hems of his jeans would be soaked through, this morning was a good morning. This morning he'd managed enough sleep to wake up at a reasonable hour, eat a breakfast that could maybe pass as healthy and had a comfortable twenty minutes to go to his favourite coffee shop for a fresh cup of coffee before heading to work and welding a literal ton of steel together. The fresh coffee of course was made that little bit sweeter not only by the sugar added at first brew but also the incredibly cute and equally shy barista who'd caught his eyes weeks before hand. But of course with a change of work schedules he'd seen less and less of the long haired cutie and thus a shift in sleeping routine made for a good thing.

 

Opening the door with a chime of the overhead bell, Nishinoya scanned the backboard above the counter as if actually contemplating his decision. It was all a front of course, he'd been coming here for nearly three months and almost always got the same order. Instead his scanning was primarily to target said cute barista and see if his intel was indeed true. It wouldn't have surprised him if he'd been fooled. The sour blonde behind the corner on Wednesday afternoons had given up his co worker's roster begrudgingly, so for all Nishinoya knew he was at the butt end of some cruel joke. However as he glanced through the glass display cabinet, too short to successfully see over the top, he spied the object of his heart's desire.

 

Tall, bearded and more then a little shy, the barista sporting the simple name tag of  _ Asahi  _ had left him captivated since their first meeting. Many meetings later and he was still too skittish to stay for a conversation and for all of Nishinoya's gentle prompting, he still wasn't biting. The logical answer was simply that he wasn't gay, but the shorter man doubted it. At their last meeting, he'd been blunt and specific, asking straight out if the tall man would be happy to sit down and have a coffee with him. Beyond a look of mild terror and a stuttered excuse nothing more had come from it. And now Nishinoya found himself back at the small cafe, waiting in line to be served, piercing eyes watching the man behind the service desk, hands working the coffee machine with expert skill.

 

“Hey how can I help you this morning?” Bright eyed and smiling, the ginger behind the courter took his order and change in seconds, leaving him to collect the local paper and take a seat at the single table in the corner. Sitting back against the wall and taking in the room in fully, Nishinoya spread the newspaper atop the table. News headline held his interest for only so long, out the corner of his eye he was having fun watching Asahi recognise him, blush and fumble. Waiting for the man to cross the room and balance the cup and saucer on the end of his table. 

“Good morning Asahi-san, I hope you're well.” Head down and pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear, the tall man smiled slightly.

“M'good.” And with the quick, little reply he was gone, blush and all. Smiling at his retreating figure, the small man watched the tall panes and length of the other man's body. The small, subtle curve about his waist, highlighted by the string of the apron tied there. He was so handsome and every time he saw him, Nishinoya knew he was just falling deeper and deeper in love. No matter how many times his friends and Tanaka laughed at him, he was sure of it.

 

Sipping his coffee and enjoying the hot, sweet drink, he was thrilled to discover Asahi, noble, generous Asahi had remembered how many sugars he liked in his coffee. It was so considerate and made his heart flutter. Trying hard not to stare, his eyes trailing over the lines and lines of text on that black and white newspaper, Nishinoya took his time savouring his drink and checking the clock every so often. Another ten minutes and he'd have to bail, leaving his beloved for another week or until he could get enough time off to enjoy his company and coffee again. Pocketing his phone with a sigh, he cursed out loud as the tip of his finger caught the end of a ball point pen. Cramming them in his pockets after work was a common occurrence. Sure stealing office supplies wasn't a good thing, but it hadn't stopped him yet.

 

Tapping said pen against the paper, he grinned as he thought over a sudden plan. Rolling the ball of the pen across flimsy paper, the ink trailing in its wake, he penned in a collection of characters, watching everything come together. He wasn't a word smith, a poem or anything even close, but he knew what he felt to be in love and how to write it down. It might just be enough.

 

 

Watching the shorter man exit with a spring in his step, Asahi let out a heavy sigh. It was like a heavy weight had been pressed to his chest the moment Nishinoya had walked in the store and now he could breath clearly. There was something about him, with his cute little shoulders and his bleached blonde crown, he was a power pack of energy and smiles and it always managed to brighten Asahi's day. He was so nice, friendly and had even asked him out on a date, twice. But of course he'd managed to mess it up, nearly biting his own tongue in giving some kind of response. It had been the wrong response, all he wanted to do was scream yes from the roof tops. Instead he'd made such a fool of himself he could never recover and refused to even speak to him again.

 

Tracking the small man out and down the street with his gaze, Asahi slumped his shoulders as he moved across the room. It would doubtless be weeks now until he saw him and heaven knew if that would even be. Cup in hand, he balanced that cutlery on the plate, taking them back to the dishwasher before straightening the table and folding the newspaper. However there was the smallest smudge of ink that caught his eye. Moving as if in a trance, shaking hands unfolded the paper, eyes widening.

 

He'd noticed the small man scribing away in the corner, but it was a common scene replayed every day with many hundreds of peoples doing the sudoku or crosswords. However this was in no way words to a puzzle, in fact as he read over them, heart pounding and cheeks flushed. He could have been sure they were from some ancient poet, coming out of the romantic renaissance.

 

_**Beautiful, powerful and tall** _

_**How could I not notice you?** _

_**See you, take you, feel you** _

_**The word and view of angels are nothing compared to you** _

_**The caramel and gold of your eyes and hair** _

_**The smell and warmth of your aura and being** _

 

_**How could I not notice you?** _

_**But how can I get you to notice me?** _

_**If I could...** _

_**Oh if I could** _

_**I would take you to the docks at sunrise** _

_**To volleyball games to cheer with crowds** _

_**Go hiking in the mountains** _

_**Send you flower** _

_**Make you blush so bright people could see it a mile away** _

 

_**But first I need you to call me** _

_**On this number** _

_**Today or maybe tomorrow** _

_**Whenever** _

_**Just call me** _

 

♥ _**Yuu**_

 

Dropping the paper to the table, hands limp, Asahi collapsed into a vacant chair. Pulling out his phone and ignoring the chatter around him, he keyed in the numbers with fingers trembling. Watching the ringing icon and putting it to his ear, Asahi swallowed thickly.

“Hello?” Taking a deep breath, eyes squeezed closed, the tall man cleared his throat.

“H-Hi Yuu-san, it's Asahi, from the coffee shop. How are you?”

 

 


	2. Day Two - Medieval AU - Kageyama/Hinata

Prince Kageyama cocked his head to the side and watched the proceedings play out before him with little interest. His father and his fifth step mother's heated augment seemed to be the bell of the ball with every set of eyes on them. It was boring and embarrassing but it certainly took the heat off the dull prince and his current partner less state. Sighing, he straightened up in his throne, ignoring the screaming in favour of waving over a wine sever.  
“More please.” Gesturing to his goblet, he watched the bright eyed redhead pour with a shaky hand, his eyes cast down. “And food.” Nodding, the small man quickly withdrew and returned seconds later, over flowing platter in hand. Kneeling beside the throne, the server offered the sample platter to his lord and master, ensuring he kept his head low. “Do you think she'll break her voice?” Taking a small bite of battered pork, the prince directed the question at the boy kneeling beside him. Opening his mouth to speak, the redhead suddenly thought better of it and bit his lip, ensuring his silence. “Are you mute?”

Shooting a look over his shoulder, the small boy caught the eye of his superior. Following his line of sight, Kageyama watched a dark haired servant nod his head slowly. “It's okay, you can talk.”Licking his lips and adjusting his stance, the small boy cleared his throat.   
“I'm not mute my lord.”   
“Good” Picking at a ball of rice with disinterest, the prince hummed. “So do you think the old hag's voice will snap if she keeps screaming like that?” Looking down into the boy's huge eyes, Kageyama couldn't help but give him a smile, hoping it could encourage him. Unfortunately all it seemed to do was put him on edge, hands tightening around the platter.  
“M-maybe.” Stuttering over his words, the redhead glanced quickly at the king and his wife's continued dispute. “I don't know my lord.” Slumping down on his throne, the dark haired man poked the server in the cheek, watching him jerk away.  
“What's your name?” He knew many of the servants and maids at court, but he hadn't met this one before. Redheads were rare at court and this one surely would have stood out. They were about the same age and there was little chance he wouldn't remember such a face.

“Shōyō Hinata.” Humming over this new information, Kageyama winced as his step mother screamed inhumanly loud. Looking down the small boy, Kageyama narrowed his eyes. With his hair as bright as the sun it wasn't a surprise it had worked into his name by some proud parent.   
“Have you worked long at court?” He already was sure he knew the answer of course, but watching the other boy struggle over his words made for a more appealing show then the mess his father was engaged in.  
“Yes my lord, for about two years.” Frowning the dark haired man pouted. How had he missed such an angelic head of hair? Impossible.   
“In the kitchens sir,” Hinata quickly amended, seeing the dark look cloud his master's face. “But I've been training to work in the court.”   
Ambition and a lot of it to have gotten this far and in such a short amount of time. It was a true miracle he'd even made it out of the kitchen.  
“Kudos to you then I suppose.” Tired of the food and the disgusting display of his family, the young prince stood. Eyes flew from the king and his conflict to Kageyama, who bowed politely and muttered an apology before taking his leave. Stepping down off the dais, he glanced down subtly at the still kneeling Hinata. His tiny body trembling enough to shake the platter and for a moment, Kageyama almost felt sorry for him. Resisting the urge to reach out and tussle his bright mane of hair, the prince squared his shoulders. Followed by his entourage he fled the scene, flinching again at his imposter of a mother near broke glass with her voice.

 

“If I may make a suggestion my lord?” Wiping sweat from his eyes as he finished a final controlled swipe, Kageyama nodded.  
“You're always welcome to speak freely old friend. I hold your council closer than anyone.” And that included his loud mouth of a father. Gentle in eye and heart Koushi Sugawara was his most trusted friend and advisor. The son of a noble man, he had teamed by with Kageyama young and the pair had spent their youth together. And while Kageyama struggled with all basic academics, Suga excelled in them, making him the perfect candidate for high advisor to the throne. At least once Kageyama took it, which had never been in doubt, until now.

“With this revelation you may want to consider taking a tour. Going abroad for a year or two, just until the scandal blows over. Paris is lovely this time of year or maybe the Nordic states would be more fitting. They have good hunting and it's never too hot”  
“Are you suggesting I run?” Wiping down his sword with a soft cloth and oil, the taller man looked sour. “That's pretty much worse than deserting.”  
“But you wouldn't be.” Looking increasingly more frustrated, Suga was ready to start ripping his hair out. “With the contention your whole status as prince is up in the air. With no backing or support you may lose your title all together. Oikawa does not seem like one willing to share.” Spitting at the mere sound of his bastard brother's name, Kageyama looked down at the sword in his hand, trying to draw up some understanding.

“If I leave now he'll get the throne for sure.”  
“But if you stay now you're a sitting duck. Assassination attempts will be lurking around every corner. And Oikawa isn't stupid either. He'll make it look like an accident and you'll be mourned as the virgin prince who never stepped out beyond the castle walls.”  
“We're outside now aren't we?” Gesturing with his sword to the setting surrounding them, the bright green and grey of the forest and the steep cliffs backing on behind it, the prince looked distraught. “There has to be another way.” Looking thoughtful for a moment, Suga's copper eyes darkened.   
“We could always have him killed first. No one would challenge your right to lead then.” Staring off into the greenery, the mere thought made his stomach turn. He didn't want to kill anyone, let alone his older brother, but if the handsome bastard continued to push him like this, there may be no other option.  
“I'm surprised at you, you're becoming more cynical with age.” Waving him off as he settled deeper into the cool shade of a nearby oak, Suga shook his head.  
“I do not suggest such things lightly. But my goal in life is to serve you and I will do everything in my power to achieve that.” Moved by his loyalty, Kageyama sheathed his sword, offering a hand to help the shorter man up.

“And I'm thankful for that. Are you ready to return?” Nodding, the silver haired man brushed him off, straightening his jacket and hair.  
“Certainly, I need to give a briefing before dinner, everyone needs to be on high alert. And I'll start running interviews with your personal staff, be careful of everyone.” Maybe Suga's paranoia was rubbing off on him because everyone seemed to be looking at him funny. Maybe there was something left on his face after dinner or maybe everyone was actually worried he was carrying death like a cloak around him and was to high of a risk to be around.

 

Dressing down for bed, the prince tested his sword arm before double checking his bed and the guards posted outside. The few servants that remained were those who'd managed to pass Suga's vigorous interview process. Fluffing out his covers and blankets the sudden flurry of linen caught him off guard as a club to the face impacted hard. Barely able to keep up right, Kageyama fell to his knees, head aching and world spinning. Defending his head only worked for so long as a heavily booted foot caught him in the stomach and pushed him flat to the ground. Breathing laboured, the room around him blurry and darken, the loud sound of a gong resounding throughout the room made him believe the end was forthcoming.

Until the pain didn't come and nothing but the rush of blood running through his ears could be “Kageyama, my lord, please.” Trying to keep some level of consciousness, the feeling of hands on his face made him shiver. “Wake up, please.” The trickle of blood running down his cheek and neck was terrifying but the bright gold and orange filling his vision was as comforting as the sun on a bright spring day.  
“Shōyō...Hinata...” The sun in his darkness, rising as he set. He'd been saved by the shivering little servant with the bright red hair.


	3. Day Three - College AU/Post-High School - Ukai/Takeda

Drunken charm was only getting him so far and with the end of semester fast approaching Ukai knew he was going to have to undertake a new tacit.

“I have to ask, why do you hide such gorgeous eyes behind those glasses?” Leaning over the small mini desk stationed between the lecture hall seats, the bleach blonde tried a gallant smile. “Really, they're so pretty.” Sighing out loud and pushing said glasses up his nose Takeda looked less then impressed.

“I keep them behind my glasses so I can see. And contacts are expensive.” Trying in vain to ignore his lingering classmate presences, the smell of cigarettes and strong cider was making it hard to focus. Sitting at the back was due only to the few remaining seats and his choice of seating companion was really getting on his nerves. Ukai was one of the few stragglers not weeded out by midterm exams and by some random miracle he still attended classes, even if he did arrive drunk or high eighty percent of the time.

 

“That's a shame. Well maybe when you're a big business lawyer with lots of money you can buy all the contact lenses you want and then everyone will see how beautiful you are.” Clenching his fist hard around his pen, Takeda tried to stare down at the power point projected on the screen and keep his mind on the subject and less on Ukai's hand playing with his fringe.

“You do realise I'm going to be a teacher right? I don't know where you get this lawyer thing from.” It wasn't the first time the blonde had mentioned that and the fact they were in a health and hygiene for young adults class should have been proof of that.

 

“You just look like such a lawyer and I mean you can defer all my questions so well.” Chuckling despite himself, Takeda immediately put on a straight face, slapping the wondering hand away and nudging the other man back into his own chair.

“And I'll defer again, please stop touching me, just take notes and sit still.”

“I do love your teacher voice. It's so...authoritative.” Clucking his tongue, the shorter man took down some final points on the screen, watching it tick over and glancing quickly at Ukai's blank page with a frown.

 

“So what are you doing after this?” Shooting him a sour look, Takeda shrugged.

“Study of course.” It wasn't quite a lie, he did intend to study but first he needed a nap. Running early morning tutorials for younger students was rewarding and a nice bit of change in his pocket but it also left him exhausted and with a headache pounding. He would just need a little sleep to get through tonight's reading.

 

“Awesome, do you mind if I come along? I need a sounding board from my theoretical constructs assignment” Opening his mouth, automatic denial raising in his throat, the bespectacled man paused, giving the proposition some serious thought.

“What's in it for me?” Watching others around them starting to pack up and readying to leave, the blonde knew he'd have to be quick.

“I don't know. What do you want? I have about three hundred yen to my name and half a cake back at my dorm.” Neither of those things sounded practically appealing but somewhere in his kind heart Takeda knew the decent thing to do was to help him out, even just as a sounding board.

“None of that thank you, but you'll owe me okay?” It wouldn't be such a bad thing to have their resident stoner in his pocket, even if it was just for one favour.

“That's fine, I don't care. Any help is welcome.” Packing up his books with a sly smile, Takeda nodded.

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Takeda's neat little dorm room was no surprise, what was a surprise however was the metal poster pinned to the back of the door.

“Wow, you like Merathin? They're so cool, I saw them at a festival last year.”

“It's not mine” the shorter man said quickly. “It was in the room when I moved it. I just haven't gotten around to taking it down yet.” Face dropping Ukai, dropped his bag to the floor and flopped down beside the bed.

“Shame, you should give them a listen. They're good.” Brushing him off, the bespectacled man sorted his books into neat little piles before sitting opposite him, back to the wall.

 

“Maybe later. Now this assignment, what have you got down so far? You need at least six cited sources. I hope you're all set.” Nodding and flipping open his book, the bleached blonde gestured for him to read it. “Is this being presented as an essay or oral presentation?”

“Essay.” Shaking his head, Takeda sighed.

“Not with this format you're not. Please fix it for an essay format and your citing is too general.” Pouting Ukai slumped.

“So it's no good?”

“It's a start” the shorter man corrected. “Just keep with it.”

 

Head down over their books, the pair worked quietly until Ukai started to fidget.

“Can you smoke in here?” Putting his book down with a sigh, Takeda checked the time.

“No, but if you want we can head to the cafe downstairs. They have a smoking area.” And caffeine, he needed caffeine. Even with his glasses the world was starting to blur.

“Sounds good.”

  
The short walk to the cafe in the fresh air worked up such a nicotine craving they'd barely exited the building before Ukai was cuffing away. Taking a side ways glance at his shorter companion, the blonde smile behind the smoke and ash. For a short, four eyed, little nerd Takeda was pretty cute. No doubt beneath those baggy sweaters and cheap slacks he was probably packing more muscles then he let on. And with those glasses gone it was probably a hell of a cutie, at least an eight.

 

Waving away the smoke from his face, the dark haired man could already taste the deliciously rich coffee. Even the heavy ash in the air couldn't put him off his desire for the delicious beverage. What was putting him off was the sudden buzzing in the pocket, accompanied by the growing pit of despair in his stomach as he'd remembered he'd forgotten to mute his phone. Loud, boisterous tones of metal bellowed from the phone's tiny speakers, making his face burn even as Ukai laughed.

“Oh my god, you do know Merathin! You little liar.” Blowing him off with a hiss, Takeda fiddled with his phone, sliding it off and hanging up.

“I might and if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you.” Laughing hard enough to start choking, Ukai wiped a tear from his eye and slapped his smaller study mate on the back good naturedly.

“That is a risk I am willing to take.”

 

 

Three weeks later and with zero sign of the blonde and his jacket reeking of bong water and cigarette ash, Takeda awoke from a nap, groggy and ready for an extra afternoon coffee. Stumbling out of bed, glasses slid up his nose just as he reached for the door, the small man almost tripped over the threshold, stubbing his toe in the process. Looking down, confused he knew he hadn't been expecting any packages and indeed with no stamp nor left for him at the desk, this wasn't something normal. Bending down low and quick, he picked up the package before dashing back inside. Sitting down on his bed, Takeda torn at the paper, holding his breath, curiosity and excited biting at him. Sticky tape and paper aside, what was left in his hands had him chuckling in seconds which quickly escalating into full blown laughter moments later.

  


Folded neatly within the parcel and reeking of lavender washing detergent was a Merathin band shirt. Thick of fabric and a least two sizes to big for him, the note attached made him smile.

_I passed my assignment, B +_

_The highest grade I've ever got in university_

_All down to you, so thank you so much_

_Rock on little buddy!_

_Keishin_ \m/ |>_<| \m/

 


	4. Day Four - Different Sport AU - Bokuto/Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Seijūrō Akashi is written 赤司 征十郎 and Keiji Akaashi is written 赤葦 京治 So in Japanese they're entirely different but to an English speaking ear they're easily confused.

“That must be him.” 

“No, he's suppose to have red hair, don't be stupid.”

“Are you sure it was this team?”

Head down over the ball Kenji Akaashi, took a deep breath before jumping up from the balls of his feet and shooting the ball. Aiming for anything just outside the three point line was pretty much impossible for him, close range defensive and lay ups were more his thing. But with their coach was coming down on them hard to try and to move up their training regime was all for the best.

“Nice job Akaashi. Next time it'll work.” Bokuto was as loud and loving as ever, enough so that the loud mouths in the bleachers fell silent.

 

“Next time.” He muttered under his breath, stretching his shoulder and elbow out before glancing side ways at his audience in the almost empty stands. Usually their practices were off limits to the public, but with the upcoming Inter High just over the hill, all teams were required to open their gym doors and allow watchers in. The basketball season was the hot thing across all high schools this season, especially with the famed Generation of Miracles entering the high school system. Usually Fukurodani was a quiet, small team, mid level in all competitions, so the amount of interest they were receiving was strange at the least.

“What are those rubberneckers doing anyway? Coach can't keep up with them, they're wanting interviews and everything.”

 

Wiping sweat from his eyes, the dark haired man shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. Being watched at a match was fine, but being watched at practice was unnerving. Bokuto on the other hand was totally fine with being observed, he revelled in it, loved it. His captain was the worst kind of show off.

“It's just weird.” Especially when they were always calling his name and looking at him with expectant eyes, like they were waiting for something to happen.

“It's weird because they're always looking at you.” Narrowing his eyes, the tall boy shook his head. “Why? What have you done?” Jogging off towards the hoop to retrieve the ball, Akaashi waved off his fussing friend.

“Nothing or if I have I don't know what.” Focusing on receiving the ball and avoiding all eye contact with the scattered audience, he just wish he knew why.

 

 

Their second last game had been won by a hair's breathe, all due to Bokuto's point guard. Over the top and rumbustious the silver haired man was a brilliant captain and point guard but somewhat terrible at planning. It also a risk sending him off mid quarter throughout the match, but this time around it had worked in their favour. Sipping slowly from his water bottle and feeling the dull ache of an incoming bruise from an over eager defence, the vice captain put a hand to his bouncing captain's shoulder.

“Bokuto, sit. The people behind you can't see, just relax.”

“Sorry.” Gluing his butt quickly to the seat, legs still jiggling, the tall man glanced behind him with sympathetic look. “But oh my god, one of the Generation of Miracles! We lucked out so much. I wish I had something to eat.” Pouting, he looked expectantly at Akaashi as if willing food to appear.

“Just focus on the game, we'll get some dinner after this.” Looking somewhat displeased, the taller boy crossed his arms and fell back in his seat.

“Better be something tasty.” Ignoring his muttering, Akaashi stared out over the court, watching the tip off with baited breath.

 

The Generation of Miracles were so renowned in the current high school roster that the stadium was packed out with people ready to watch the slaughter. The other team didn't stand a chance but hopefully they'd keep up somewhat of fight, enough for entertainment.

“Oh oh oh.” Slapping the side of his arm, wide grin on his face, Bokuto looked about ready to wet his pants. “He has your name!” Frowning Akaashi knocked his hand away, squaring his shoulders.

“Can you not? Who has what?” Shoving a program guide at him towards him, Bokuto pointed down the list of team and members names.

“This captain of Rakuzan. He has your name.” Twisting his head to the side to get a better look, the dark haired boy nodded slowly.

_ Rakuzan, Captain: Seijūrō Akashi  _

 

“How's that. Very interesting.” Staring back to the court and counting down to four, he pin pointed the redhead captain. The Generations of Miracles had been working their way through the ranks both in middle school and now in high school. Famed as they were Akaashi had never actually seen them in person. Watching the amazing power and play on the court, a light bulb click somewhere in the vice captain's mind.

 

Having the same or similar last names was not uncommon, but two high school boys, both playing the same sport. It wouldn't be surprising if people got them confused and suddenly the increase in on lookers at practice made a lot more sense. “Mistaken identity at the worst.”

“What?” Names forgotten, Bokuto had zoned back into the game and progress with astounding clarity.  _ If only he paid that much attention in class  _ Akaashi thought sourly, settle back to watch the game with quick, alert eyes.

 

The game ended about as well as everyone had expected. Going up against a member of the Generation of Miracles was a struggling, but winning against their once captain was pretty much impossible. Especially coupled with the influence of the Uncrowned Generals.

“That was so good. I hope we can get into the finals. Just to play against that guy would be crazy.” Humming and slowing down to chat to a steadily approaching manager, Akaashi looked over their dinner plans and the forms for their next match. Pulling Bokuto back before he could jump ahead and become lost in the crowd, he held the man's shoulders stationary.

“Hold still, I need your back.” Taking a pen to paper, he flattened the document to his friend's back, penning out their team's details. Taking particular care to spell out each character of his name with care, he added a note to the end of their entry.

_ Akaashi with a double a. Please do not forget. _

 


	5. Day Five - Daycare AU - Oikawa/Iwaizumi

Screaming child aside Iwaizumi's day was going great. Mei had woken up in a particularly mood, most likely due to his teething and that had been at six am that morning. Coming into nine o'clock, work was looming ever closer and he needed to get Mei up and dressed now. Unfortunately it was becoming harder and harder to achieve, especially as he son began spitting out his breakfast.

“Come on buddy, just a little more.” Two tiny bites of rice later and the rest was drooled out, followed by a chorus of screaming. Rubbing his temples and pushing the bowl and spoon away, Iwaizumi felt his pocket buzz.

 

Picking his son up one handed and jiggling him into quiet babbling, he flipped open his phone and answered as politely as possible.

“Iwa-chan, good morning! Are you coming to volleyball tonight? Because I was talking to Aoba-san yesterday and he said that Kizu-chan was happy to look after Mei Mei.”

“Shut up, just for minute.” Both baby and caller paused for a second, only to start again seconds later and twice as loud. “Oikawa, just give me a second.” All but dropping his phone on the table, all of his attentions went to the sulking babe in his arms.

 

Gently shuffling Mei from arm to arm, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. His pounding headache aside, the little bundle in his arms slowly dimmed his crying. The tears staining his cheeks soon dried as the little boy had his daddy rub his back, soothing the pain and chasing away all the baddies. Little one subdued, Iwaizumi picked up the phone again, surprised to find Oikawa still on the line.

“Hey, sorry about that. Yup, that sounds fine. Thanks for organising it.”

“You okay?” It was amazing how his old friend could manipulate his voice even through the phone. He almost sounded concerned.

“I'm fine, just running late for work and Mei can't go into day care today because the centre shut down because lice and mum is busy and I just need to-”

“Oh I'll be over in about ten minutes.”

“No, wait.” But any further conversation was cut off with a click of the receiver. Inhaling sharply, frustrated, Iwaizumi flopped down in his chair, Mei still squirming in his arms. Oikawa was such a pain, impulsive and annoying, but in situations like this he was a great pop up babysitter.

 

Sending through a message to his boss about a small lateness, he managed to dress Mei and put him in his bouncer in front of a bunch of brightly coloured cartoons. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he was worried when a quiet hello echoed down the hall as Oikawa let himself in. Coming out of the bathroom, Iwaizumi found his old classmate kneeling beside his son, making gooey faces at the little boy.

“Hey, you seriously okay with babysitting?” He'd left Mei with Oikawa a couple of times before, but not any longer then a couple of hours. He'd have to jump back at lunch time and check on them.

“Of course” the flamboyant man replied, hand gently bumping the jolly jump, much to the little one's delight. “And we'll be fine, don't you worry. Now hurry up and get to work. Oh and for lunch I want a soba noddle salad with extra egg and a melon bun.” Settling himself next to Mei, Oikawa glanced sideways at his friend. “You can go now, we don't want you to be late. No we don't, we don't want daddy late for work.” Bobbing the baby on the nose and smiling, the handsome man put on a serious face. “Head off soon or you'll miss your train.”

 

Scoffing, Iwaizumi leant down and kiss his son on the cheek, rubbing his soft, downy hair tenderly. Slapping Oikawa upside of the head gently, he grinned.

“Thanks for this.” Waving him off, the taller man focused back on the TV.

“Not a problem. Go, leave. We're having fun and you're cramping our style.”

 

 

Work was fine, a shade more difficult with the half an hour lateness hanging over his head but manageable all the same. Soba noodle salad and agedashi tofu sides packed away and still hot, Iwaizumi unlocked the door and let himself in. The choruses of giggles coming from the living room had him curious but as he entered the room, the headache plaguing him since six am that morning suddenly dissipated.

 

His happy little son was up and out of his jolly jump, clothes intact but socks off, clapping wildly as some cartoon alien danced across the screen.

“Good afternoon Iwaizumi-chan, look at how will we're doing. We even had some banana and rice for lunch and only cried a little.” Long legs draped out over the sofa, Oikawa smiled at his old friend. “Do I smell tasty food?” Dumping his bags on the table, Iwaizumi stepped around the taller man picking up his son and giving him a cuddle.

“There's your salad and bun in there. How's his teeth?” Sorting through the bags and coming up with a mouth full of bread, Oikawa shrugged, chewing his mouthful.

“Sore, but not too bad. I feel so sorry for the little guy.” Stroking the babe's cheek gently, the handsome man pouted. “Isn't there anything we can do for it?”

 

Cocking the boy on his hip and taking a seat, Iwaizumi shook his head, pulling out a salad and taking a couple of hasty bites as he chugged it down with a sugary soda.

“Not really, he likes to chew on things and has his teething gel. But short of getting him an amber necklace there's not much more I can do.” Pulling a quizzical face, Oikawa cracked a can open and sipped slowly.

“Shame. I feel so helpless.”

“Tell me about it.” Giving Mei some boiled egg yolk to munch on, the shorter man sighed. “Seriously though thanks for helping me out today, I would have been in a real mess otherwise.” Waving him off, chop sticks in hand, Oikawa didn't look concerned.

“Don't worry about it. I had nothing to do today other then look over some designs for the Spring catalogue. Do you want to have a look?” Shaking his head, Iwaizumi licked his lips free of salt and sugar, jostling Mei into a more comfortable sitting position.

“It must be nice to be your own boss.” Slurping down saucy noddles and wiping his mouth, the tall man nodded.

“Damn straight it is! But it's not like I don't answer to anyone. The CEO would have my ass if I messed up somehow. Like not getting my articles in on time.”

 

Coming out of high school with an accompanying knee injury, Oikawa poured his heart into project fashion and design at university and came out as one of the most prominent fashion icons of the decade. Employed by magazines all over the world, he was the word when it came to modern fashion and sports wears. While he put on the front not being busy, his time was probably six times more valuable then the emperor of Japan himself.

“Thanks again. I really appreciate it.” Finishing his meal and binning the left overs Oikawa threw him a quick smile.

“Think nothing of it, I love spending time with my itty bitty god son. And he loves spending time with me so it's a huge plus either way.” Palming off the boy and tidying up the table, Iwaizumi watched the other man from the corner of his eye.

 

Bright eyes and giggles, Mei did indeed love his god father and it help lessen the guilt of sometimes asking for help. “You should think about heading back soon or else you'll be late... again.” Blowing him a raspberry, Iwaizumi flipped him off.

“When did you become such an adult?” Bending down for kiss and receiving a small slap on the cheek, the dark haired man scolded his son before grinning at his friend. “Thanks again, I'll see you tonight.”

“Take your time hunny, I'll have dinner ready and kids in bed when you get home.” Turning his head with a frown, Iwaizumi suddenly found himself nuzzling into the soft curls of Oikawa hair. Turning to face him, the taller man threw him a coy look. “And maybe a snuggle after that.” Squeezing in a quick peck to the cheek after that just seemed appropriate and was well worth it just to see the slightest blush on Oikawa features.

“I'll have to take you up on that, have fun.”

 


	6. Day Six - Soul Mates AU - Kuroo/Kenma

It wasn't like it hurt, not seriously. He'd seen Kuroo with girls many times before, but this time was different. Maybe it was because she'd been shirtless. Kenma shouldn't have been surprised. They weren't children any more and sooner or later things were bound to change. They were growing up, at least most of them were, the bleach blonde however was finding himself left behind in the dust. He liked his video games and his volleyball and while many of his team mates and class mates enjoyed these activities, talk around the locker room was now mediating mostly around girls and less around sport.

 

Walking through his front door and dashing quickly to his room, he was thankful for his parents absences. He needed to be alone right now, to think over what had happened and process it away from distractions. Flopping down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Kuroo was his own person, Kenma didn't hold claim over him other then being his oldest friend. And yet his heart hurt, his eyes stung and the tears leaking down his face were proof of something else. Kuroo didn't belong to him, but he wished more then anything that he was.

 

Even since Kenma could remember Kuroo had been there. They'd been friends since practically birth and possibly no one meant more to him then Kuroo. During his childhood his mother had joked that the bleach blonde was like a little duckling who'd imprinted on Kuroo and followed him around everywhere. And even now as teenagers Kenma felt it was uncomfortably close to the truth. Ducklings imprinted on the first thing they saw at birth and that thing became the most important thing in their world. That was what Kuroo meant to him sometimes, the world. And while his feelings weren't always returned, the blonde knew he was important to his captain and friend. Their friendship was strong but with growth and hormones leading them into the future that was slowly falling into doubt.

 

He wasn't sure what to do with all these emotions. It was like his whole body hurt and his heart was aching but there was no reason for it. No physical reason for his pain and yet he could barely move, pinned to his bed with flushed face, wet with tears and snot. Dragging a hand across his eyes as his melancholy was broken by a bing of a phone message alert, he reached out automatically and took the buzzing mobile in hand. Flicking it open and scanning the message, he couldn't work up the feeling to frown.

 

**One New Message**

**Kuroo Kitty Kat ლ(=ↀωωↀ=)ლ**

 

_**Hey, sorry about that. She's gone now, did you want to come over and work through the maths assignment?** _

 

Staring the message, the achy feeling in his heart quickly decreased, leaving him feeling empty and numb. It was really nothing to Kuroo, nothing at all. Just a throw away thing one would do before finishing their maths homework. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that the dark haired man wanted nothing to do with him. To be that used romantically would be a curse and burden not a gift, in fact in sounded nothing short of torture. Tossing his phone aside without replying, Kenma pulled his PSP off its charger and switched on his latest gaming endeavour. What he needed now was to focus on something that wasn't Kuroo, focus on something that didn't cause him pain, only mild frustration. Videos games were the best at that.

 

 

Checking his phone for the utmost Kuroo sighed. Rubbing a hand across his eyes he stared at his open text book with tired eyes. This afternoon had been a mistake. A hasty mistake made in a moment of opportunity and lust. A single, cute girl confessing to him after practice and he became a blubbering pit of nerves and sex drive. The sly offer to cop a feel had him on his knees in seconds and bringing her back to his house for a hot and steamy session just seemed the right. Shirt off and heavy petting in tow, his raunchy little make out had been interrupt by a blushing Kenma and awkward apology. In that moment with those bright golden eyes piercing into his, Kuroo had felt sick. Sick to his stomach and as guilty as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or cheating on his lover.

 

Shaking his head at the ridiculous notion of the idea, the tall man sent through another quick message.

 

_**Hey, I'm really sorry okay. Message me when you get this please.** _

 

It sounded far too needy but it didn't stop him from sending it anyway, if he was lucky it work enough to bring the blonde out of his funk. It was unlikely, Kenma was probably locked away in some video game, trying not to think too hard about the situation. Which was what he should be doing. His lost, little shadow was causing him constant worry and while he really didn't mind the responsibility, it was times like this he left most restricted. Or times when he just really wanted to talk about those cute girls they'd seen on the bus, or how good the heavy weight of boobs felt in one's hand. Or how getting that first, real lay would feel like. Instead when he mentioned anything of the sort the blonde would get a glassy, bored look, something which had their team dubbing him as asexual, but which Kuroo thought better of.

 

Kenma wasn't ignoring the idea of sex, girls or romance, he just didn't know how to process it. In fact Kuroo was certain he couldn't process half of the world around him. Not that it stopped the small boy any. He was still happy to try and expand his great knowledge of the world and even try to accept it. It filled Kuroo with such such joy in these moments, watching his best and oldest friend excel outside of his comfort zone to achieve things they both never thought possible. But it was a doubled edged sword, because as time went on, Kuroo slowly but surely came to realise that everything Kenma did beyond his own desires and safety net was for him. And he so to have Kuroo praise him, pay attention to him even if he didn't do it consciously he was always seeking the dark haired man's approval and he would always give it.

 

This shouldn't have been an issue but now as their high school years drew to a close Kuroo wouldn’t always be there to pick him up, brush him off and congratulate him for trying. Head beginning to ache, the tall man didn't want to deal with this right now, he didn't want to deal with this ever. He just wanted to play volleyball, eat fish and play video games with Kenma. Instead he was running around in circles, over thinking his situation time and time again to no avail. Pulling on a clean shirt and lacing up his shoes, he bid a quick good bye to his parents, filling them in on his whereabouts as he dashed down the stairs and jogged off down the block.

 

Kenma had moved twice since they were child and while he still lived in the same neighbourhood, it was much further then the three houses down they grew up with. The chill of the night air helped clear his head but only for a couple minutes as he rounded the corner and Kenma's apartment came into view. Buzzed through by polite parents, he waved at them before coming to stand in front of the blonde's door. Hand raised he paused before knocking, he thought it over for a final time before making the plunge. And waiting. And waiting. Knocking for a forth time, a call from down the hall made him smile despite himself.

“He's tuned in. Just flash the light.” A common practice when Kenma was zoned into his video games behind a shut door, slipping a hand just inside the door and flashing the light was the best way to warn him.

 

Doing so and peering inside slowly, Kuroo flashed his best smile at the bleach blonde sitting stiffly on the bed.

“Hey hey hey, you didn't answer my texts.” Shrugging, listening but still focused in on the game, Kenma barely gave him any heed as he sat on the bed next to him. “Did you start that assignment?” Shaking his head, eyes wide and fingers moving frantically Kuroo knew it was best to wait, at least until a check point. Fingers stilling and looking up slowly, the blonde cocked his head to the side, taking in his friend for the first time.

“Didn't start, maybe tomorrow.”

“Yes tomorrow,” the tall man agreed, leaning back on the thick comforter and trying to read the other boy's mood. He wasn't mad, just twitchy yet there was a look in his eye that reflected when Kuroo used new settlers in practice matches. Betrayal or something close to it shining deep in those golden eyes, staring right into his soul. “Are you okay?” While there was no use in asking him it was something, just to make sure he knew how much he cared.

 

“I am okay.” Short and simple, the twitch in his form spoke volumes of his desire to get back to his game and to be rid of the conversation. Fiddling with the thumb stick and looking down, Kenma heaved a sigh. “Was she nice?” Raising an eyebrow at the question, the dark haired man hummed.

“She was loud, kind of annoying. I'm not going to see her again.”

“Rude,” the blonde quickly spat back. “She's probably very nice” Shrugging Kuroo was still in quiet shock about his interest and question.

“Maybe, but I'm not interested in finding out.” Watching him carefully, the tall man reached out with a shaky finger, tugging a single strand back from Kenma's face. Flinching back from his touch and scowling, the distress radiating from him made Kuroo's stomach turn. “Don't do that, I wasn't going to hit you or anything.”

“I know.” Touching his face and feeling the heat still radiating, the blonde sniffed. _Warning,_ Kuroo needed to give him warning, unless it was for teasing and play. Now was not one of those times, now was time for comfort and reconciliation.

 

“I'm really sorry okay? I won't do it again.” Brining his knee to his chest and hugging them tight, the small boy rocked back and forth on his mattress. It was impossible to say what he really felt, not without sounding petty, needy and like a little, lost duckling. So instead he said nothing at all, just sat, waiting for Kuroo to leave or make another move. “You want to play some more?” Nudging the neglected PSP, the dark haired boy flashed him a smile. “Just for a little while.” Nodding and picking up the game console in seconds, Kenma zoned back into the game, barely aware of Kuroo even moving. Slipping in behind the small boy, the dark haired boy gently lowered his legs either side of the blonde's slim waist. Nestling him between his legs, Kuroo leant his chin on his friend's shoulder, watching the tiny screen in his hands and his fingers fly across the buttons.

“Can I sit here?” Grunting quietly, Kenma rubbed his head back against Kuroo's chin. Taking that as a confirmed okay, the tall boy snuggled in closer, nose behind other boy's ear.

 

This felt right, this felt good, far between then hands under some random girls bra. Stretching his hands out and looping them out under Kenma's arms and slender torso, he grinned and awaited to be told off. Surprised and a little relieved when it didn't come, the warm, happy feeling in his stomach spread out across his entire body. Nothing could make him happier then being here, with Kenma, his little shadow, his other half, his setter, his everything.


	7. Day Seven - Different Anime AU - Tsukkishima/Yamaguchi

True Cross Academy was far larger then Yamaguchi had seen online. The whole city looked as if was built around the school. The busy train line and shopping districts were simply amazing to look at but what really caught the freckled boy's eye was the school itself. Tall, old and oh so appealing, he could just feel the knowledge he was going absorb here. But first he had to find his room and meet his room mates. He hadn't shared a room with someone before, unless his cousins staying over the new year counted. But this would be for a whole year. Every single day and night, who knew what kind of person he'd be moving in with. They could be crazy or arrogant or worse have no idea about exorcism.

 

Two years before his enrolment Yamaguchi had been walking back from school like he did every single day. The side streets of Magi were usually quiet and safe, but on that one particular evening things took a turn for the worst. While smaller surface demons were usually no big deal, a pack of them preying on a single unarmed middle schooler had left Yamaguchi with a demon mark and a whole new perspective on the world. Keeping in contact with the wandering knight who'd all but held his hand through the entire affair, he'd tracked down True Cross and knew immediately it was his future. Exoticism was an important and entirely secret world. It was fascinating and amazing and any and everything he could get his hands on about demons was never enough. But here, at the finest and only exorcist school in Japan he could have his fill of all methods, knowledge and study to his heart content.

 

Bag slung high over his shoulder, Yamaguchi counted down the doors and numbers until coming to a stop at number 1112. Raising his fist to knock, he was startled when the door opened before his fist hit the wood.

“Tadashi Yamaguchi? You're late.” Stepping back, his heart jumping to his throat, Yamaguchi almost bit his tongue. Impossibly tall with eyes like gold dipped honey, his pale features and blonde hair had him holding his breath.

“Ah yeah, that's me. Sorry.” Eyes rolling behind his thick lenses, the blonde turned on his heel and gestured him inside.

“Well hurry up, I have a meeting with my seniors in ten minutes but I've got to give you the tour first.” Dropping his bag to the floor, Yamaguchi closed the door behind him, gazing around wide eyed.

 

Small and simple, the desks sitting neatly side by side, the bunks were stacked high, furnished and clean.

“Um, sorry I got a little lost.”

“You already said sorry, I got it.” Cocking his hip to the the side of desk, the blonde held out his hand out reluctantly. “Kei Tsukishima, second year and tutor for the exorcist classes. So your senpai.” Cocking his eyebrow and waiting for the freckled boy take his hand slowly, Tsukishima squeezed tightly, watching his reaction. Face twitching, Yamaguchi flinched.

“Ok, I suppose we're living together?” Letting go of his hand and wiping it down on his jeans, the blonde shrugged.

“Just until an opening comes up for a single room.” Pushing himself off the desk, he pointed around the room. “You can have the top bunk, the desk on the right and all the space in the bottom draw. No loud music after nine pm, no cooking in the dorms, no pets. Laundry is downstairs and the bathroom is just down the hall.”

 

Picking up a jacket and slipping it on with a flick of his wrist, Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, watching Yamaguchi's take in the information with wide eyes. “Everything else will be explained at the orientation tomorrow. I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up.” Opening his mouth to mumble out a question, the freckled boy couldn't even get a sound out before the tall blonde crossed the room and slammed the door behind him. Shoulders slumped, hand still a little achy from the intense handshake, Yamaguchi sighed. Any hope of having a normal, friendly relationship with his new room mate was now entirely out the window.

 

 

 

As pre his information pack email, Yamaguchi was thrilled to find a small gathering of first years were having an introductory get together on the grounds. Unpacking his favourite shirt and a clean pair of jeans, he dressed up nicely, brushing his hair down and double checked the map. Leaving the dorms and making his way down into a small park on the grounds, he watched the directions on his phone with careful eyes.

 

The give away was the loud music and bright lights and as he drew in close, he merged into the gathering, making friendly chatter with his soon to be classmates. Free drinks and giant bowls of tastily seasoned rice sold cheap, Yamaguchi was immediately put at ease and enjoyed the atmosphere. This was the start of his new life, his grand and amazing new life, working towards the greater good. Wedged between a short redhead and his tall, dark haired companion, the freckled boy swayed with the crowd, listening to the beat of the band currently playing on stage.

 

“This is so cool.” Screaming over the music, the redhead nudged Yamaguchi none too gently. “Are you having a good time?” Grinning madly, the freckled boy nodded, not even attempting to compete with the music. His heart was pounding in his chest, as the heavy beat of the music enough to almost restart the whole system.

 

“Is everyone having a good time?” As the song drew to a close, a trio of young men took the stage. Standing up on his tippy toes, Yamaguchi craned his neck up, gasping as he recognised one of the trio. His tall, blonde exorcist mentor stood centre stage beside a dark haired boy running through shout outs as a silver haired man rallied the crowd.

“Welcome to lovely little Jaffys! We're so happy to have you on campus. I hope you're ready for the school year, our crazy headmaster and all the fun True Cross has to offer.” Cheering with the rest of the crowd, Yamaguchi pumped his fists up, narrowly avoiding being punched in the back of the head. The smiling boys on the stage raised their hands with them, chanting the school motto and bringing the band back on stage.

 

Trying to breathe, the whole overwhelming nature of the event pulsing through his system, Yamaguchi didn't register the wet sensation in his hair until his new friends started to scream.

“What the hell-” Pushed in the back and thrown off balance, the freckled man stared at his hands in horror. Blood. There was blood falling from the sky, raining down on them like a storm of death and destruction. Feeling his whole body stiffen, his stomach rolling, Yamaguchi covered his head and face, trying his hardest to shield himself from the worst of it. This had to be demonic, something to with the exorcist school or perhaps much more likely something to do with the laughing second years cackling crazily on stage.

 

With the screaming slowly subsiding, the band stepping up again as Yamaguchi grit his teeth and rubbed the red, sticky liquid between his finger tips. Rising it to his nose and sniffing, he frowned.

“Jelly. It smells like jelly.”

“Unset jelly.” The tall, silent boy at his side said thoroughly unimpressed. “What the fuck?” Narrowing his eyes at the retreating figures of the second years and their gleeful giggles, Yamaguchi clenched his fist, rehearsing the earful he was going to give his room mate once he got back that night. But only once he'd taken a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As with my last AU challenge, I will be very happy to continue these as longer, multi chaptered fics depending on what is popular. If you'd like to see any of these AUs continued, please kudo/comment and I'll see what I can do ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
